Greatest Strength, Greatest Weakness
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: What happens when your greatest strength becomes your greatest weakness? Mokuba POV Songfic. R&R Please


DSK/DA: Okay, Since I know there arent many Mokuba fictions out there in the fanfiction world. I decided to write one. After listning to my Yugioh soundtrack all night i found the perfect song to write it to. but it wont come in til later. anyways its based around him and his brother (No not incest get yer mind outta the gutter, i dont ALWAYS write like that.) anyways...  
  
DMK: YAY! For once Im in it and Im Co-writing!  
  
DRB: Congrats!  
  
DNK: yeah yeah Anyways.  
  
DSK: Yes well anyways. LETS GET THIS STARTED!  
  
DNK: ESPER ROBA!  
  
Esper Roba: *appears out of no-where* Yes?  
  
DMK: Do the disclaimer please.  
  
Esper: *sighs* DSK and all of her alter egos do not own Yugioh if they did most of us would be in hell.....  
  
DSK: Now, ON WITH THE GODDAMN FICCIE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been about three years since battle city. Nothing much had changed except the fact everyone has grown up. Duel Monsters was still popular, Dungeon Dice Monsters had made it up there too. Everyone had been living their lives. Anzu had been practicing on her stratigies and had finally become a duelist and entered small rank tournaments but was good enough now to enter the big ones. but she prefured staying low.  
  
Jounouchi had gotten better as well. He won a few big tournaments and with the money he won he used it to take his sister and mom to America and back. But to Kaiba he was still a dog though now, he didnt mind anymore.  
  
Yugi had finally grown up a little more and matured out. He's still the king of games but he doesnt really want to duel much anymore. You see, after battle city, Shadi had come to collect the items, Yugi had been devistated that he would loose Yami. Shadi had said he and Yami were to meet again someday but for now he had to. I guess Yugi never got over it. In a way it was like part of him got taken away as well. I never really understood but thats about as much as I know.  
  
Ryou, well. He seems happy but you can tell he misses his yami. After the shadow duel with Yami Marik and Bakura, Bakura had lost and his spirit was gone from the ring. It majorly impacted Ryou, though he acted happy about it.  
  
Marik and Ishizu you ask? Well, after battle city when Shadi came, they decided to go back with him. Yami Marik is no more thanks to Yami. And Marik is still a bit crazy but he gets along with everyone. They come back and visit every year during summer.  
  
Honda, well. Hes now dating Shizuka. After Kami knows how long after begging Jounouchi. Hes pretty happy. Hes thinking of proposing to her but I dunno if Jou would let him.  
  
Mai? Well shes still a top duelist and she travels around alot to duel. She still comes around often to check up on us, especially Jou. But I think hes lost intrest in her.  
  
As for my brother, He still runs KaibaCorp and KaibaLand. But now im his assistant. Hes still a big duelist as well. He still tries to be a better duelist than Yugi though now hes finally opened up to them and hangs out with them. Now when they duel its a friendly challenge.  
  
As for me. I am now 13 years old. a duelist myself. Big brother had teached me the tricks of the trade around a year ago. He gave me one of his BEWD's after a while. I had told him I didnt want it but he insisted so now I have one and he has two. Anyways. I had been dueling for about a year and a half. I have quite a reputation of it. Ive won a few big tournaments that Yugi or my brother didnt bother in entering. My brother was very pround. Now, when I got wind of the champion tournament I just HAD to enter it. These were the ones that Jounouchi, Yugi, and Seto enter. Anzu decided to try this one out. Yugi and Jou talked her into it. Ryou and Honda had decided to come and cheer us on. Honda brought Shizuka and her mom since her mom had wanted to see Jou duel.  
  
Anyways. Here I am, on the duelist platform about to do the hardest thing Ive ever done.  
  
Face my Brother.  
  
*How'd It Come To This After All Weve Been Through Two Of A Pair Now On Opposite Sides*  
  
I can see that my brother doesnt want to actually do this either. But to go on ahead one of us has to win. so here we stand on the platform, waiting. I dont exactly know how this came to be. I had started out batteling a few of the major duelists and beat them, but I didnt think I would end up facing my brother. Now, here we stand. Two brothers, but now were on opposite sides of eachother  
  
*From the Very Start With Honor We Duel Watched Eachothers Back And We Battle With Pride We Are Closer Than Brothers Now We Have to Fight Eachother*  
  
"Hey, big brother! Whatever happens, one of us will go on and we'll stay the same. Always!" I call. I knew it was going to be a tough battle. Seto nodded and we both shuffled our decks and set them down and drew our five cards. then I thought of something. "Hey big bro! Lets make this a real honorable duel! Youve always been there for me and Ive always been there for you. Now lets see if your teaching has payed its price!" I yelled over to my big brother. I see his eyes flash but I couldnt make it out because as soon as it was there. It was gone. Seto nodded again and called his move first. He set 2 cards face down and Koumori Dragon in attack mode.  
  
Weve been through things thick and thin weve watched eachothers backs since we were little. Now I know my brothers stratigies. So I should be able to figure out what he would use. We are brothers yes, but it seems we are closer than that. Hes my bestfriend, not just my brother. But we have more of a bond then that.  
  
*We Trust Our Fate To The Heart Of The Cards No Matter What Let The Game Begin No Matter What May The Best Man Win No Matter What We're In This Together No Matter What We'll Be Friends Forever No Matter What*  
  
Big Brother endded his turn. I laid down 2 trap cards, a magic card face down and I put Mystical Elf face down in defence. then I layed Dark Elf in attack mode and destroyed his Kioumori Dragon. It didnt seem to affect him much. Though I knew on the inside he was. He was thinking of what to lay down next and how to find a way around my Dark Elf. And since I know my brother he knows i layed down a Mystical Elf. He always knows I play Dark Elf and Mystical Elf together.  
  
Seto layed down two cards down again and activated stop defence which made my Mystical Elf switch to attack mode and since it has an atttack of 800 it would be easy to destroy. He layed down Battle Ox and had it attack but i activated my trap and it was trap hole so Battle Ox was destroyed. I then drew a card then played despell and deactivated the stop defence and switched my Mystical Elf into defence. I laid down one more trap card. I looked over at my brother. I can see he was thinking of how one of his best monsters was destoryed. Now you see, He teached me everything about duel monsters so, of course I would know how he would think so I was thinking through his mind and layed those traps down for him.  
  
*Its Been You And Me Hangin Out Playin Games Didnt Ever Think It Would Get This Hard Times Running Out And Theres So Much At Stake Everything Riding On The Turn Of A Card*  
  
For a minute. I thought back to all those times when I was little. We had always been together and played and worked. But now. I never would think that I would be up here facing the one who had always been there for me. I never thought it would get this hard. I dont even think Seto did either. We have so much at stake. One of us gets to go on. And the other one drops out. This Whole duel rides on each turn of the cards. I know the heart of the cards is guiding us. Yugi had taught me about it. It can do so much for you if you believe in it.  
  
I laid down Pot The Magician. I know its weak with an attack of 400 and defence of 400. My brother has a confused look on his face. I can attack his life points but not yet. Im not ready just yet. "Hey Seto!" I called. He glanced up at me. "You taught me everything about this, so you taught me about Polymeralization. So, CHECK THIS!" I called. I then flipped up my hidden Magic card. It was Polymeralization. I played it and combined my Pot The Magician and my Dark Elf and it formed 'The Mystical Sand' With an Attack of 2100 and a defence of 1600. My brother looked a bit shocked. I could hear cheers in the background. This would be the hardest thing I will ever do. I closed my eyes and held back tears and commanded my Mystical Sand to attack...  
  
*We'll Show 'Em What Were Made Of As We Fight For The Ones We Love And We'll Be Friends To The Very End*  
  
After that attack My brothers life points dropped a bit. I could see he was thinking and analyzing on how to defeat it. Before this ever happened and back on Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Seto had been dueling and fighting for me. And when I battled I did it for him. I still do even here and now. I want to show him my best and I will give him my best. And I know that even if one of us loses we will always stay friends and brothers to the very end.  
  
*No Matter What Let The Game Begin No Matter What May The Best Man Win No Matter What We're In This Together No Matter What We'll Be Friends Forever No Matter What*  
  
Now, I know that my brother has a Lord of D. and a Flute of sommoning dragon. Or else he wouldnt have such a look on his face. I know to you it looks like a staight face but I can tell since ive been around him long enough.  
  
Sure enough, he lays down his Lord of D. and flute of summoning dragon. and summons his BEWD and Seiyaryu he used his Seiyaryu to destroy my Mystical Sand and he used his BEWD to destroy my Mystical elf. Now I have no defences. I laid down Man Eater Bug in defence but didnt flip it just yet. And I laid down my Dark Magician. I started to smirk and I played my magic cards Yami and Book of secret arts. My Magician was now stronger than Seto's BEWD. I flipped my Man eater bug and destroyed his Lord of D. then I laied down a trap and destroyed my brother's BEWD with my Dark Magician. Since Seto's Seiyaryu was weaker it could only attack my Man Eater Bug since my Dark Magician's Attack was 3100.  
  
Sure enough my brother attacked my Man Eater Bug and I flipped my trap and switched it to defence. My trap was Dragon Capture Jar. I attacked his Seiyaryu and destroyed it. then i got rid of the Dragon Capture Jar.  
  
*I Dont Wanna Give Up But I Will Never Give In Dont Wanna Do With My Very Best Friend I Can Throw The Whole Match Let Him Win Every Play But With So Much At Stake I just Cant Walk Away Though I Need A Victory*  
  
I Know my brother will never give up. Neither will I but It was getting harder and harder. Each play I make it made it seem like I was betraying my brother. I could throw away the whole game and forfeit and let him win but my reputation was at stake and so was his and I wanted to make my brother proud and I promised him an honorable match so I just cant walk away.  
  
I fell tears leak down my face and I close my eyes and took a breath and summoned my BEWD and since he had no defences I commanded my BEWD and Dark Magician to attack.  
  
*You Always Meant The World To Me And Thats One Thing That Will Never Change*  
  
Seto's LifePoints dropped down to about 700. I am still crying. I could barely handle it. My knees are weak. Im trembling and I can see his gaze soften, then harden again 'Please end it now big brother please.' I begged him in my mind.  
  
*No Matter What Let The Game Begin No Matter What May The Best Man Win No Matter What We're In This Together No Matter What We'll Be Friends Forever No Matter What*  
  
He drew a card and laid down his Swordstalker and then played special summon and gave up 500 life points which brought him down to 200 and summoned Obelisk The Tormentor. "Little brother, You have played a good game. But now, its time to end it." Seto said. I nodded and he sacrifices Swordstalkers Strength and added it to Obelisk and powered up and destroyed my BEWD. My life points dropped greatly. all I had left was my Dark Magician and my Man Eater Bug.  
  
*No Matter What Let The Game Begin No Matter What May The Best Man Win No Matter What We're In This Together No Matter What We'll Be Friends Forever No Matter What*  
  
I needed to win this. I really wanted to show my brother that I could do this. I want him to be proud of me. I put my hand on my deck and closed my eyes and I whispered "I believe" and pulled a card and opened my eyes and it was 'Darkness Approaches' I smirked. "Hey, Big bro. No matter what I will always love you and we're in this together but now, it IS time to end this." He looked at me, confused. I dont blame him.  
  
I played Darkness Approaches and flipped down my Man Eater Bug. i switched it to attack and flipped it. I used its special ability and destroyed his Obelisk and then used my Dark Magician to finish off his lifepoints. So the Score was: 1350 - 0 I had tears running down my face. I was crying for two reasons. One was that I beat my brother. And two was that I felt like I had just went into a cave of no return and came out alive.  
  
Our platforms lowered and I stepped down and put my deck in my case and ran over to my brother and tackled him in a hug, crying. "I felt...Like I was betraying you Seto, I really did." I clung to him crying. "Shh..you didnt Mokuba and you never will." Seto had told me. I stepped back and nooded and looked at him and smiled.  
  
I heard the announcer call up my next challenge. Yugi Motou VS. Mokuba Kaiba. I took in a big breath and stood up proud and tall and walked off to face my challenge.  
  
*No Matter What...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DSK: So, Whatcha think?  
  
DMK: I BEAT SETO I BEAT SETO!  
  
DSK: hrmz...Thats me you know.  
  
DMK: Oh yeah..Sorry! *glomps DSK*  
  
DSK: lol *hugs DMK*  
  
DRB: Well, at least you can say you actually wrote a Mokuba ficcie.  
  
DNK: yep heh we're proud DMK  
  
DMK: really?  
  
All3: Yes we are  
  
DMK:*flashes the victory sign* ALRIGHT!  
  
DSK: Well, thats it for now. heh Ja Ne! 


End file.
